Known saddle-type vehicles, structures have heretofore been disclosed in which: a radiator is disposed inside outer cowls (middle cowls) covering lateral sides of an engine; and a long opening extending in the top-bottom direction is provided in a center portion, in the front-rear direction, of each outer cowl (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the configuration of Patent Document 1, the rider's legs extend away from the openings. Thus, exhaust airflow from the radiator which is exhausted through the openings is less likely to hit the rider's legs, and therefore the rider's thermal comfort can be easily secured.
Moreover, other conventional structures have been disclosed in which: a radiator is disposed inside outer cowls (middle cowls) covering lateral sides of an engine; and exhaust airflow from the radiator is released to the outside from a gap between the rear edge of each outer cowl and a corresponding inner cowl behind it (see Patent Document 2, for example). In the configuration of Patent Document 2, airflow is exhausted from the rear edge of each outer cowl. Thus, it is easy to release the exhaust airflow from the radiator, but is difficult to secure the rider's thermal comfort because the rear edges serving as exhaust ports for the radiator are located close to the rider's legs.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Design Registration No. 1322912
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-18904
Generally, in the case of saddle-type vehicles in which the outer cowls are provided with exhaust ports for exhaust airflow from the radiator, it is desirable to secure the rider's thermal comfort and also to improve the airflow exhaust performance. However, in the case of the outer cowls of Patent Document 1, extending the openings to the vicinity of the edges of the outer cowls to improve the airflow exhaust performance makes it difficult to secure the strength of the outer cowls because each of them is formed of a single panel. Moreover, in the case of the outer cowls of Patent Document 2, shifting the positions of the rear edges of the outer cowls toward the front to improve the rider's thermal comfort makes the lengths of the outer cowls shorter in the front-rear direction, thereby deteriorating the function of the outer cowls as a windscreen.